


第一天

by makurakotoba



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makurakotoba/pseuds/makurakotoba
Summary: “如果可以的话，就把我当做礼物吧。”
Relationships: Park Jisung/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 14





	第一天

朴志晟早该想到，罗渽民怎么会偏偏在这种日子里有事缺席。这个男人脑袋里装着太多奇怪的想法，制造一个惊喜简直是手到擒来。

于是他在打开衣柜的瞬间差点在地板上把屁股摔成四瓣。

罗渽民就躺在层层叠叠的外套和T恤里，浑身胡乱地缠着大堆缎带，鲜红的丝绸缎带和赤裸的肌肤形成刺目对比，手腕和脚踝上还系了两只歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶结。他就像一个狼狈的、被人拆掉后随意丢弃的礼物盒子。

“志晟，生日快乐。”

“谢谢哥……”

朴志晟小心翼翼地把自己的室友从衣柜里抱出来，凸起的蝴蝶骨顶得他胳膊生疼。这时他才意识到对方瘦得过分了，不像是一个成年男人该有的体重，似乎只需要轻轻用力就能被抛到月亮上去。“哥，你是不是该多吃点了。”他把罗渽民放到床上，手不慌不忙地去扯对方缠在腰间的缎带。

“我抱起来硌人吗，怎么会，这里不是还挺肉的嘛。”罗渽民冲他笑，嘴唇上被日光灯映出反光的水迹。他扭着腰把屁股往朴志晟正在忙活的手里蹭，却因为被束缚住的四肢看起来有些费劲的滑稽。

“这是谁帮你弄的，楷灿哥吗。”

“怎么可能，我自己弄的，厉害吧。”

朴志晟费了半天气力才把男人下半身绑的东西解了个七七八八，被捆过的地方都留下淡红色的痕迹。手指擦过穴口的时候已经能摸到湿润的液体，因此他毫无阻碍地进入那个温暖柔软的巢穴，像从前无数次被接纳一样。“当然了，哥哥永远是最厉害的。”

他从下而上地吻他，最后停留在胸口，透过薄薄的皮肤感受到嘴唇上跳动的心脏。“你心跳得好快。”朴志晟小声地开口，声音仿佛是从躯体里传导而来，在脑海中嗡嗡作响。

罗渽民向来喜欢听朴志晟在床上对自己说话，就像药物之于瘾君子，足以将人引领到另一个只存在愉悦的新世界里。

“都是因为志晟才这样的。”他曲起膝盖卡进少年的双腿之间，用自己大腿根部去磨对方被牛仔裤布料包裹着的硬挺性器，两人腰胯相接的地方在摩擦中燃起细密星火，一直蔓延至指尖。罗渽民腕上的丝带还没解开，手被高高地压在头顶，蹭乱了一头鲜艳的粉色头发。

对于男性来说罗渽民的柔韧性的确出奇地好，因此朴志晟将他一条腿搭在肩膀上往下压时并没有什么难度。身体被打开到最大限度后性器也进到前所未有的深度，他低头甚至能看到对方在自己身体里进出，腹部被自己阴茎分泌出的体液沾得湿漉漉。

朴志晟没说话，或者说从他回来的时候起有就有几分不寻常的低气压，细心如罗渽民自然很快就能发现。他用手臂勾住朴志晟的脖子仰头去吻他下巴，像小鸟似的轻轻啄了几口。“今天不是我们志晟的生日吗，为什么不开心啊……”

“我在想，哥为什么对我这么好。”

他的声音由于剧烈的动作而颤抖，夹着凌乱的喘气声，罗渽民也咬着牙才能勉强在被动的呻吟中抽空来回应，可他一时间竟不知道怎么回答才好。一个人怎么会平白无故对你好，要是他不爱你又如何才能做到这样的地步。

真是个小傻子。

“因为我喜欢你啊，所以才花了大把气力把自己折腾成这样，某些人似乎还不怎么受用的样子。”

“不是，我很喜欢。”

“如果可以的话，就把我当做礼物吧。”

“渽民哥不是礼物。”朴志晟忽然像被戳到了哪根筋似的闹起脾气来，在罗渽民身体里胡乱撞击的速度越来越快。男人的腰背都因为过度的刺激而弯成弓形，张着嘴发出愈发淫乱的呻吟，床单被后脚跟蹬得皱皱巴巴。

“志晟啊……那我是什么……你想让我是什么……”

“哥，我是不是太贪心了。”

罗渽民只在恍惚中听到这句话。他眼前忽地闪过一片白光，在几乎可以说是纵欲的生活后只能射出来稀稀拉拉的精液，半软的阴茎和肚子上挂着凌乱的体液和润滑剂。朴志晟没有像之前那样继续在男人不断紧缩的甬道里操弄，而是把依然硬挺的下身从对方身体里抽出来。

他从高潮的余韵里抽离出来的时候看到朴志晟正把散落一地的衣物捡起来往身上套，没得到解决的性器就那样突兀地顶在挂了一半的裤子上方，于是罗渽民从床上趔趄着蹦下来，一把将朴志晟扑倒在地板上。“你要去哪儿。”

“洗手间……”

“有我在你还想自己动手，做梦。”

罗渽民的手腕甚至还是被那根已经皱皱巴巴的丝绸绑得死死的，于是他低下头，伸出舌头在对方阴茎的顶端轻轻舔了一口，又用舌尖在龟头上打转，而后将大半个柱身含进口腔里吞吐起来，硕大的性器在他过分瘦削的脸上顶出轮廓来。

朴志晟只觉得自己魂儿都要给他吸出来了，没过多久便扶着性器从嘴里退出来，白浊的精液尽数射在对方脸上。罗渽民闭着眼睛去接，淫靡的液体从男人浓密纤长的睫毛滑落下来，顺着脸颊沾湿了微张的唇齿，沿下巴滴落在木地板上。

连睁眼都有些费劲，罗渽民抬起胳膊用手背跟猫儿似的擦了擦脸，又伸出舌头舔掉唇角残留的液体，冲朴志晟笑得一脸阳光灿烂的时候真像偷腥的猫。

“所以你还没回答我刚刚的问题。”

“就是……我很喜欢哥，也想要哥喜欢我。”

“我一直都很喜欢志晟。”

“不是这种喜欢，是那种……”

“就是那种。朴志晟，你真的是笨蛋啊。”

被训了的小狗老老实实坐在哥哥对面，低头红着脸给对方解开最后一根缎带，一双大手捧起男人被捆得鲜红的腕子，在上面轻轻吻了几下。“今天我十九岁了——”

“也是我和渽民哥的第一天。”

“知道了，小笨蛋。”

完


End file.
